Channy love story: Bummer vacation
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Chad throws a party to celebrate the popularity of Mac falls. At the party, he tells Sonny he loves her. The two grow more and more in love each day. Sonny gets news she has to move back to Wisconssin for the Summer. How will she and Chad take the news?
1. Chad loves Sonny

A Channy love story: Bummer vacation

One day in the Condor Studios cafeteria Chad Dylan Cooper walks over to Sonny Monroe

"Hey there m' lady how's your day going?" He asks.

Sonny smiles at him and says "Great but even better now that I see you." She then kisses and hugs him.

Chad asks "Would you like to come over to my house this weekend for a party?"

Sonny asks "What's the party for?"

Chad says "To celebrate the popularity of Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny chuckles and says "If that's the reason for the party I really think it should just be for you and you cast mates, but I appreciate the offer."

Chad says "Well we're allowed to bring guests so that's why I asked you, but if you really don't wanna come then I understand."

He begins to walk away but then Sonny says "Chad wait. If you really want me to be there I'll go, sorry if I upset you before by saying I wouldn't. I'd never mean to hurt you on purpose, just like all those you hurt me before I know you didn't mean to."

Chad smiles and says "I was a total jerk and I'm sorry for it."

Sonny hugs him and says "I know you are." She then kisses him and they go to sit down and eat lunch together.

They talk about the party Chad says "The party will be from 8:00 until whenever everyone decides to go home."

Sonny says "I can't wait."

Back at the set of the falls Chad and his cast mates are making preparations for the party.

"So did you ask Sonny if she's coming?" asked Chloe.

Chad says "Of course I did and at first she said no because she thought the party should just be for all of us but then she changed her mind and said she'd come."

Chloe asks "Does she like our show?"

Chad says "Yes unlike her friends m' lady loves our show."

Trevor asks "Should we act out scenes from our show for entertainment?"

Chloe says "Well I like that idea there's somebody who we'd need but isn't available to us."

Chad scoffs and says "We don't need her we can do some of our part that she wasn't in. And anyway Sonny sings so she could also be entertainment."

All the other Mac Falls cast mates are confused there's a murmur of everybody else going "What Sonny sings? I had no idea, did you know?"

Chad says "Oh yeah that's right none of you watch So Random."

Chloe says "No we definitely do not."

Chad says "I've actually watched an episode of it where Sonny sang a song she wrote called me, myself, and time and the song's fantastic." They all decide that Sonny should sing at the party since they've never heard her sing before.

Later on that night when Sonny and Chad are out on a date Chad asks "Sonny would you like to sing for me and my friends at the party?"

Sonny says "Yes I'd love to sing and I could sing me, myself and time as well as what to do. I'll be able to sing that song in front of you now since we're together again."

Chad says "Yeah after we broke up and you were gonna sing that song at the patio and I showed up you just couldn't sing it."

Sonny says "I guess I was too embarrassed and shocked to see you there and I didn't want to sing a song I wrote about you in front of you."

Chad says "I understand I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes at that time."

The next day after work the Mac Falls cast is at the mall looking for supplies for the party except Chad who's looking for a necklace to buy Sonny. He and Sonny have been dating for about almost a year and he's very much in love with her. He hasn't told her this yet but he plans on doing it at the party. He tries to look for a beautiful necklace to give her.

A cashier sees he's having trouble "May I help you sir?" She asks.

Chad asks "Do you have any necklaces in the shape of a heart?" The cashier pulls out a heart shaped necklace with a purple gem in the middle.

Chad says "Wow that's gorgeous my girlfriend would love it. I'll take it." The cashier put the necklace in the bag and hands it to Chad.

She says "This necklace is on sale. It's usually $350.00 but this week it's only $150.00."

Chad pulls out $350.00 and hands it to the cashier. He says "I'll pay full price for it."

The lady takes the change and says "Have a nice day."

Chad runs over to his friends "Everybody got everything?" He asks.

Chloe says "Yep got everything."

Trevor asks "What's in the bag you got?"

Chad pulls out the necklace and shows it to his friends "This is for Sonny we've been dating almost a year and I love her very much. I'm going to tell her at the party."

The girls go "Aw how romantic!"

Trevor gives Chad a thumbs up and says "My man way to go!"

Chad says "Promise me you won't tell Sonny's friends. I'm not sure if they can keep a secret like this especially from her." All the Mac Falls cast agree to keep the secret.

The next day at the studio Sonny and Chad are hanging out together in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Are you guys all set for the party tomorrow?" Sonny asks.

Chad says "Yes we are and I asked my parents if you could stay over and they it'd be just fine."

Sonny says "Alright I'll ask my mom."

Later that night at Sonny's apartment Sonny tells her mom about the party

"Chad asked if I could stay the night he said it's okay with his parents, is it okay with you?" She asks.

Her mom Connie says "If it's okay with them it's okay with me."

Sonny hugs her mom and says "Thanks so much. I'll probably be home around noon on Sunday."

Connie says "Alright now go ahead and get all packed up."

The next evening Sonny is all packed up for the party and is getting her hair bushed. She's wearing the exact same outfit she wore on her first-first date with Chad.

She says to herself "This sure brings back memories I wonder if he'll remember too."

Just then Chad knocks at the door and Sonny runs out. She opens the door and sees Chad wearing a really nice tux. "You look extremely handsome." She says.

Chad is just staring at her outfit he finally says "Wow you look just as amazing as the first time you wore that. Hopefully I don't get as nervous this time around." They both laugh and then go out to a limo and head to the party.

When they arrive it's about 7:50 and pretty much everybody is there.

Sonny asks "Should I get ready to sing?"

Chad says "Yeah go ahead and get ready."

After Sonny gets done singing she's pretty hungry and so is everyone else. "Let's go out in the backyard and make S'mores." Chad suggests. Everybody cheers and says "I love S'mores the way the chocolate and marshmallows melt in your mouth." Everybody heads outside while Sonny and Chad get the things needed.

Outside everybody makes a S'more or two some people if they're really hungry even make three.

After everyone gets done eating Trevor asks "Everybody ready to head inside?"

Chloe says excitedly "Yeah let's give these two sometime alone." Everybody else heads inside smiling and Chloe's even giggling.

Sonny puts her head on Chad's shoulder and says "It's nice to have a little time to ourselves."

Chad smiles and says "Yeah it is and now that we are alone there's something I wanna give you."

Sonny smiles and asks "You got me a gift?"

Chad says "Yes I did." He pulls the necklace out of his pocket and says "Close your eyes."

Sonny closes her eyes and says "Alright they're closed."

Chad puts the necklace around her and says "Okay open them now."

Sonny opens her eyes and sees the necklace. She gaps and says "Oh my gosh this is beautiful. Chad I love it."

Chad puts his arm around Sonny and says "I love you."

Sonny just stares at Chad in shock "OH MY GOSH!" She shouts happily.

Chad says "You're way more shocked than I thought you'd be."

Sonny, in tears (of joy), throws her arms around Chad "I LOVE YOU, TOO!" She says.

The next week at work on Monday Sonny is skipping through the halls and just can't stop smiling.

Her friend and cast mate Nico walks up to her "Hey Sonny how was your weekend?" he asks.

"I HAD THE BEST WEEKEND EVER!" Sonny says.

"I guess so if you're yelling a lot you must be happy about something." Nico says.

"Why don't you go get everybody else and meet me in the prop house, I wanna tell you all about my amazing weekend." Sonny says.

In the prop house every one of the so random stars is waiting for Sonny.

"Where is she? I wanna hear the news!" Grady says somewhat impatiently.

"Easy, G. She said she was going over to the falls to go get Chad." Nico says to his best bro.

"Why does she need to get him?" asked Tawni impolitely.

"Hey I know we had problems with Chad before, and we still might, but we all gotta put that behind us for Sonny." Said Zora.

"You got a point there, Z." Nico says. He then looks at Tawni sternly and says "We all need to be respectful of those two."

Tawni sighs "Fine whatever."

Sonny and Chad come into the prop house together holding hands.

"There you two are, now tell us the big news I'VE BEEN DYING TO KNOW!" Grady said.

Sonny laughs "Well you all know Chad had a party this weekend to celebrate the popularity of his show."

Tawni says "Wish we could do that."

Zora slaps her on the arm "Remember what Nico said be nice."

Nico asked Chad "So what kinda stuff happened at the party, dude?"

Sonny says "I sang a little bit."

Chad looks at her lovingly and says "She stole the show."

Sonny says "Aw no need to be modest."

Chad says "We also acted out some skits, ones without someone who I'll not be mentioning."

Nico says what everybody else knows he's thinking "I don't care that she tried to ruin my best friend's career, she's HOT!"

Zora says "Dude, LET IT GO!"

Tawni says "Yeah she was a selfish egomaniac."

Chad says "kinda like how I was before I started dating Sonny."

Nico says "You got no right to be calling her a selfish egomaniac, Tawni, cause newsflash; you're one too."

Grady said "So anyway Chad and Sonny go on."

Chad says "After m' lady got done singing we all went in my backyard and had S'mores."

Sonny says "After that everybody else went inside while Chad and I stayed out for a little alone time."

Chad says "I bought Sonny something while my cast mates and I were getting party supplies."

All the so random cast members except Tawni asks "What'd he get you Sonny!?"

Sonny shows them all the necklace Chad got her "Do you guys like it?" she asks.

"It's amazing!" said Grady.

"Oh my goodness that is such a beautiful gem." Nico said.

"It's real too that must've cost a lot." Zora said.

Chad told them "It was on sale. It's usually $350.00 but the lady who sold it to me said it was $150.00 for this weekend."

Sonny looks over to Tawni "Well looks like someone doesn't care to hear the big news." She said.

Chad told all the other so random members "Sonny said she loved it."

Nico asked "How'd you respond to that?"

Sonny starts tearing up again "HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!"

Chad says "Well there's the big news! Sonny and I declared our love for each other this weekend!"

Zora's more of a tough-kinda girl, not so much a girly-girl, but when she heard this she couldn't help but squeal "HOW EXCITING!" She hugged Sonny and said "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Grady and Nico says "We are, too! You two are perfect for each other."

Later on that day after work Sonny and Chad went to Sonny's apartment together and told Connie the news.

"OH MY GOODNESS SWEETIE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Connie says happily as she throws her arms around her daughter hugging her tightly.

"Whoa mom got a bit of a grip there." Sonny says having a little bit of trouble breathing.

"Oh sorry. I guess I just got so excited and didn't know my own strength." Connie says.


	2. Telling Chad some sad news

The next week at the studio Chad stops by Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Hi." Chad says to Tawni, trying to be nice.

"Whatever." Tawni says as she exits the room.

Chad looks over at Sonny "Is she always that way?" he asks.

Sonny nods and says "Yeah pretty much."

Chad scoffs and says "Glad I'm not like that anymore."

Sonny walks over to him and says "Me too." She kisses him on the lips very passionately.

Chad asks "Remember what our first kiss was like?"

Sonny smiles and says 'How could I forget. We were at an interview and the lady asked us what our first kiss was like. We said it hadn't happened yet, and then she just went all crazy and tried to pressure us into kissing each other."

Chad says "And so did everybody else, it was really getting annoying to have everybody wanting us to kiss."

Sonny says "Yeah it sure was. So I remember you sending me some notes with really cute poems in them, and when I got here you were under a table with a serving dome on your head."

Chad says "You got a little upset and ran off, but I ran after you."

Sonny says "We thought everything'd be easier if we just went back to being friends. I was going to go get ready for the show and you asked if friends could hug and I said that was perfectly normal."

Chad says "You came up to me and gave me a hug and then just out of nowhere we kissed each other. It was amazing."

Sonny smiles and blushes and says "Yeah it was definitely a big moment in our relationship. In fact it was probably the biggest up until Friday."

Chad says "Yeah. When you're in a relationship with someone and you tell them you love them, or they tell you they love you, it's really big." The two of them snuggle up Sonny's dressing room. They both end up falling asleep in each other's arms. They wake up about an hour later and Chad has to go get ready to film an episode of Mackenzie Falls so they say goodbye.

Later on in the week Sonny and her cast mates get done filming an episode of So Random.

"We hope you all enjoyed tonight's episode, and we all hope you have a great summer vacation. We'll try our best to have too and we'll see you back here in September." Nico announces to the audience after the show gets done.

The bell rings and the director yells "That's a wrap. Great job everybody."

Sonny thinks to herself "So random isn't on in the summer, huh didn't know that."

Sonny is hanging out with all her cast mates in the prop house after their last show.

"What are your guys' plans for summer break?" Grady asks.

Nico says "Not sure but I can't wait to get back home and see my family."

Sonny asks "You don't live here?"

Nico says "Nope. I wish I did though."

Grady says "I don't live here in Hollywood but I do live in the state of California."

Zora says "Yeah Sonny, you're the only one of us who doesn't actually live in this state."

Tawni says "But I'm sure you'll fun back home in Wisconsin."

Sonny asks "What does she mean by that?"

Nico says "Look Sonny this may be a little hard for you to hear, but during summer we all go home so we can be with our family and friends."

Sonny looks very upset "Are you sure I can't just stay here?"

Grady says "Afraid not."

Zora says "You might wanna go tell Chad as soon as possible."

Sonny gets up and says "I'm going to right now!"

After Sonny leaves Tawni asks "Why is she so worried?"

Nico looks at Tawni a little angry "You know what if you'd been listening to Sonny last week you wouldn't have missed the story she told us about what happened with her and Chad at his party."

Grady says "Yeah it was really important to her and Chad and they wanted ALL of us to know."

Zora says "But you didn't care one little bit."

Tawni says "Yeah so it's not like they had that big of news of tell us all."

Nico asks "Oh so you don't think Chad telling Sonny he loves her is big news?"

Tawni just shrugs and says "Pretty much."

Nico, Grady, and Zora all look at Tawni in disgust.

Zora shakes her head and says "Tawni you're despicable."

Grady and Nico say "Yeah you are."

They all leave the prop house and leave Tawni in there alone.

In another part of the studio Sonny is sitting waiting for Chad at the place where they shared their first kiss. She figured if she was gonna tell him something that may upset him, she should do it in a place where they had an amazing memory.

Chad enters and asks "What's up?"

Sonny says "Chad you should come and sit down."

Chad asks "Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

Sonny says "I kinda am."

Chad sits down next to Sonny and puts his arm around her "What's wrong sweetie?" he asks a little concerned.

Sonny says "I know you probably don't watch my show all that much so you might not've seen the last episode we did."

Chad smiles and says "I actually did it was hilarious," he looks at Sonny and says "Especially you."

Sonny asks "So did you hear so random's not on in the summer?"

Chad says "Yeah I heard."

Sonny looks at Chad and says "Chad I have to go home for the summer. I wish I could stay here but I can't."

Chad asks "Why can't you."

Sonny starts crying and says "I'm not sure why."

Chad hugs her and says "Don't cry everything's gonna be alright."

Sonny says "No Chad it's not. Wisconsin is really far away from here. I'm going to be probably almost 2,000 miles away for three months."

Chad says "Oh I didn't know that. Now I know why you're so hurt."

Sonny says "I'm really sorry. I know this going to be hard for you, too."

Chad says "I'll try to get through it."


	3. Comfort

The next few weeks were really hard on both Sonny and Chad.

One day Sonny was in her dressing room packing up some things and she comes across the autographed photo of Chad he gave a little while after she met him. She starts crying and holds the picture close to her.

"I don't see why you're so upset." Tawni says being inconsiderate.

Sonny says "OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE YOUR HEART BROKEN!"

Tawni asks "Why do you make such a big deal out of this? You'll see Chad again in three months."

Sonny says "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" She then storms out of the room in tears.

Chad sees her and walks over to her "Hey there, sweetie." He says very kindly.

Sonny says "Hey. I need to talk with you."

Chad says "Of course."

Tawni comes out and says "Keep it down. I'm trying to get some beauty sleep. Not that I need it though."

Chad yells "YOU ARE SO RUDE TAWNI! SONNY'S VERY UPSET AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

Tawni says "Whatever. Just go somewhere else."

Sonny and Chad go over to the prop and sit down on the couch.

Chad asks Sonny "Has she always been like that?"

Sonny nods and says "I was in our dressing room getting packed and I came across a picture of you that you gave me and I started crying. Tawni said she didn't understand why I was so hurt."

Chad says "Of course she wouldn't. She has no soul and she doesn't care about anybody but herself."

Sonny says "I told her of course she wouldn't understand because she's probably never had her heart broken."

Chad asks "That's how you're feeling?"

Sonny nods and says quietly "Yeah that's exactly how I'm feeling."

Chad hugs her and says "I'm so sorry."

Sonny asks him "How are you doing?"

Chad says "I'm feeling a little sad about it, but I'm much more worried about you because I know how you're feeling."

Sonny says "Don't worry about I'll try to be strong."

Chad says "Come on, Sonny. You shouldn't lie, especially not to yourself."

Sonny bursts into tears "I know I'm sorry for lying like that. I just thought if I told myself that it might actually happen."

Chad says "Maybe you should talk to your mom about seeing if you can at least come down to visit me."

Sonny says "I should and I will."

Chad holds Sonny's hand and says "Don't worry I'll be right there with you."

Sonny says "Good because I'm going to need you, especially if my mom says no."

Later on at Sonny's apartment Sonny and Chad are talking to Connie.

Connie says "Well I'm sorry you're so upset, Sonny, but I really do think it'd be best if we go back home for the summer to be with family."

Sonny says "YEAH BUT MY FRIENDS HERE THEY ARE LIKE MY FAMILY! Zora's like a sister to me, and Nico and Grady are like brothers to me."

Connie asks "And what about Tawni?"

Sonny says "She doesn't care about me. Today when I was my dressing room getting packed she was in there too. She said she doesn't know I'm so upset and she didn't even seem to care how upset I was."

Connie hugs her daughter and says "I'm so sorry about that."

Sonny looks at her mom very devastated and says "Mom, please don't make me leave."

Connie says "I don't think I have that choice. If I did of course I'd let you stay, but I'm not sure if this is up to me."

Sonny says "Okay. At least I tried. I'm gonna go get packed some more." She then heads to her room and starts packing up some of her clothes.

Chad looks very worried and says "I'm gonna go check on her."

Connie says "I think that'd be a good idea."

Chad goes over to Sonny's room and knocks on the door "Do you wanna be alone or do you want me to come in?"

Sonny opens the door and continues to pack without saying anything.

Chad walks over to Sonny hugs and says "I'm so sorry."

Sonny stops packing and leans her head on Chad's chest "I don't wanna go." She says quietly.

Chad strokes her hair gently and says "I know, I know. I don't want you to go, but I know this isn't permanent."

Sonny says "Yeah that's true."

Chad looks deep into Sonny eyes "You're a brave and strong woman," he tells her, "I just know you're gonna get through this." He says.

Sonny smiles slightly, something she hasn't done since she found out she had to go back home "You really think so?" She asks Chad, doubtfully.

Chad says "I know so."

Sonny smiles even bigger and says "You're the best. I love you with all my heart."

Chad hugs her and says "I feel the same way."


	4. Talk about visiting

The next day Sonny doesn't have to work since so random is done for a few months, but Chad still has to work because Mackenzie Falls is still on in the summer and they're in the middle of shooting an episode.

Sonny sits in and watches the rehearsal she's been doing that a lot since she and Chad started dating. She sat there quietly and watched. There were times in the past where she'd interrupted and Chad got a little angry, so she wanted to just let it be.

Chad was looking at Chloe but he was faced towards Sonny. He was saying very meaningful and heartfelt things to Chloe like "We're two different people, yet we're the same." Sonny felt as if Chad was saying this to her, and in a way he kind of was because when he saw Sonny looking at him he looked back with a long smile on his face.

Once after Chloe finished her line, Chad wasn't paying attention because he was too busy staring into Sonny's eyes. Chloe says "Chad you're up say your line."

Chad was dazed and confused "Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

Sonny giggles quietly and thinks to herself "He can be kind of a dork sometimes, but I love him a lot no matter what."

Chloe says "You know what why don't we take a little break. You seem a little sidetracked anyway," she then looks at Sonny and then back to Chad and says "It's obvious why."

The director gives them a 30 minute break.

Right after the director called the break Chad walked over to Sonny. "Did you like it?" He asks her smiling hopefully.

Sonny says "To be honest I wasn't paying attention all that much. I was thinking about us and how we were in the past and how that's changed a lot."

Chad says "I wasn't really paying attention that much either. I thought that since your mom said you won't be able to stay here, and you don't wanna go 3 months without seeing me, I'll ask my parents if I could fly up to visit once in a while."

Sonny smiles and says "THAT'D BE GREAT!"

Chad says "I really hope they say yes."

Sonny says "So do I."

After Chad gets done with shooting the episode of Mac Falls he drives Sonny over to his house.

His parents already knew her because they'd met her at the party. They both see her and say "It's nice to see you again. And we know why you're here. Chad told us everything."

Sonny and Chad go in the house together holding hands and sit on the couch.

Chad's mom asks "Would you like anything to drink?"

Sonny says "No thanks I'm good."

Chad's parents sit down and his dad says "It must be hard knowing you have to be apart for so long."

Sonny says "Yeah it's really breaking my heart."

Chad's parents look at Sonny and say "We're so sorry."

Chad takes a hold of Sonny's hand and says to his parents "That's why Sonny's here with me because we wanted to talk to you."

Chad's mom says to Sonny "Go ahead ask or tell us anything you want."

Sonny tried to ask Chad's parents if he could fly to Wisconsin to visit her once in a while but she just couldn't get the words out.

Chad hugs Sonny and says "Don't worry. I'll ask them."

Sonny didn't thank Chad because she was too upset to even speak.

Chad's dad asks "What's your question, son?"

Chad asks his parents "Would it be alright if just once in a while I could fly to Wisconsin so I could see Sonny?"

Chad's parents looked at each other and then back at Chad.

His mother asked him "How many times and for how long were you thinking of going?"

Chad looks at Sonny and says "At least once or twice a month for maybe 3 days."

His mom and dad looked at each other for a little while and then they looked back at him.

Chad's dad says "Your mom and I will spend some time thinking about it now so you can spend a little time alone with Sonny."

Chad says "Thanks so much!"

His parents say "You're welcome, anything for you." They then head into their bedroom and talk about the idea amongst themselves.

While they're talking Sonny asks Chad "Did they say anything yet?"

Chad says "Not yet m' lady but they're talking about it right now."

In Mr. and Mrs. Cooper's bedroom they start talking about what their son suggested to them.

Mr. Cooper asks his wife "So what do you think?"

Mrs. Cooper says "I don't think Chad wants to go just for himself. Sonny seemed really hurt about leaving him for so long."

Mr. Cooper says "That's true. Our son loves that girl very much and will do anything to make her happy."

Mrs. Cooper says "Chad still has work to do over the summer though so I'm not so sure letting him go as much as he wants would be a good idea."

Mr. Cooper says "You're right. Maybe we shouldn't let him go."

Mrs. Cooper says "I don't think we should."

Mr. Cooper says "Let's go tell them what we decided."

Mrs. Cooper says "Let's be as gentle as we can when we tell those two. We wouldn't want Sonny to get more upset than she already is."

Mr. Cooper says "Well I think that'd happen no matter what."

The two exit their bedroom and go back out to the living room.

Chad is holding Sonny's hand tightly and he tells her "I'll always love you no matter what happens. So if my parents say no I'll be thinking about you all the time."

Sonny says "So will I."

Chad says "You're being very brave and strong right now. I'm so proud of you."

Sonny says "Only on the outside I'm being strong. On the inside I'm losing it."

Chad's parents get out to the living and sit down in some chairs.

Chad's mom asks Sonny "Would you mind stepping outside for a moment."

Sonny says "Oh okay."

Chad says "Or you could go up in my room and wait for me there."

Sonny says "I'll do that."

Chad says "My room's upstairs second door on your right."

Sonny says "Thanks so much for everything, Chad. You're so wonderful."

Chad smiles at Sonny and says "I learned from the best."

This made Sonny blush "Aw, how sweet." She said. She kisses Chad on the lips and then heads up to his room.

After she's gone Chad sits back down. "So why'd you not want to talk to Sonny and I together?" He asks his parents.

Chad's mom says "Look we know how much you love and care about Sonny."

Chad says "With all my heart. She's the love of my life."

Chad's dad says "Yes that exactly what I say about your mom."

Chad says "Sonny was so upset when she told me she was leaving. I can't stand to see her that way, but it's understandable. We've been through a lot together and now we probably won't be seeing each other for three months."

Chad's parents look at each other worriedly and there's a long moment of silence.

Chad's dad finally asks him "Son, how are you feeling about Sonny leaving?"

Chad says "I'm sad that she has to go away for so long, but I'm much more worried about her."

Chad's mom says "Your father and I thought long and hard about what you said."

Chad says "It was a good 10 minutes, but sometimes that's not a good thing when it takes that long to come to a decision."

Chad's dad says "We thought you're idea was really sweet at first."

Chad's mom says "But then we thought about your work."

Chad says "Yeah it's too bad Mac Falls doesn't get a summer vacation like the random's do."

Chad's dad says "With your schedule rehearsing for your show and all we thought the time you wanted was maybe a little too much."

Chad says "Well I'm pretty sure Sonny would want me there for at least one day. Like for her birthday which is August 20th."

Chad's mom says "We're very sorry Chad, but we decided it's best for you to just stay home this summer."

Chad looks a little upset and says "Oh okay."

Chad's parents say "We're very sorry."

Chad says "I know why you wanted to talk to me alone."

Chad's mom says "We would've told both of you together it's just…"

Chad's dad finishes for his wife "We think it'd be better if she hears the news from you. You know how to be gentle around her so you don't hurt her feelings."

Chad says "I understand. I'll go talk to her."

Chad head upstairs and goes to his bedroom door and knocks.

Sonny opens the door and lets Chad in.

Sonny says "Long conversation."

Chad looks very worried and says "Yeah let's go sit down."

Sonny takes Chad's hand and sits down on his bed across from him.

Chad says "Sonny when I asked my parents if I could fly to Wisconsin to see you they asked me how many times I planned on visiting you and for how long. I told them I'd want to go at least once or twice a month for 3 days."

Sonny says "That's a long time. I'd love that."

Chad squeezes Sonny's hand tightly and looks deep in her eyes and says "I'm very sorry, but they said it'd best if I just stayed here over the summer."

Sonny looks very sad and is on the brink of tears "Why'd they say that?" She asks.

Chad says "Well you're lucky you get the summer off I don't."

Sonny says "You could come after you get done rehearsing and shooting an episode!"

Chad says "I know. My parents think it'd be best if I stayed here though I'm sorry."

Sonny fights back the tears and says "Okay I understand. Thanks for telling me."

Chad says "I know this must be devastating for you and I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry."

Sonny says "It's okay."

Chad says "No it's not. You need to stop doing this to yourself. Stop trying to hide your feelings."

Sonny says "I don't want you to feel bad."

Chad says "Sweetie, just knowing you're upset worries me!"

Sonny says "And seeing me cry just makes it worse."

Chad says "But I understand why you're upset and why you're crying. If you need to let it out. Don't hold it all in."

Sonny asks "You wouldn't mind?"

Chad hugs her and says "You're hurting I get it. Let it all out; don't just keep it inside you. I'm right here I promise I will do anything I can to help."

Sonny bursts into tears and says "I DON'T THINK THERE'S ANYTHING YOU CAN DO THAT'LL HELP! I CAN'T STAY HERE YOU CAN'T COME TO VISIT! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

Chad strokes Sonny's hair and says "I know it isn't, but we'll get through it I promise."

Sonny asks him "How do you know everything's gonna be alright?"

Chad says "Because we can still talk to each other on the phone."

Sonny says "Yeah but we can't see each other."

Chad says "I'll call you every day and we can talk until our phone's run low."

Sonny says "That sounds like a good idea."

Chad says "I promise you we will get through this."


	5. Arrival back home

The next week at Sonny apartment she's all packed up and ready to go back home.

Chad and all her friends are there with her to say goodbye.

That's pretty much all her cast mates did was say goodbye to her. Most of the conversation was done between Sonny and Chad.

Sonny says "I'll call you right when I get home."

Chad says "That's what I'd expect you to do."

Sonny starts crying her eyes out "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO GO ALREADY! IT ALL HAPPENED SO QUICKLY!"

Chad hugs her tightly and says "If only we could slow down time."

Sonny says "More like completely freeze it."

Chad says "We're going to be alright. We've been in lots of messy situations before, all of which were completely my fault, and we got through them just fine. You always forgave me for whatever I did."

Sonny says "That's because I could see how sorry you were afterwards."

Chad says "You should really get going."

Sonny says "I KNOW BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

Chad kisses her then hugs her and says "We'll be together again soon."

Sonny says "I know. I guess I should go now. One last kiss before I go."

Chad says "Always"

Chad and Sonny kiss and then Sonny gets in her car and gets ready to go to the airport.

As her mom drives away she rolls down the window and says "I LOVE YOU CHAD!"

Chad shouts back "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

Sonny and her mom get back home in about 6 hours.

Sonny saw somebody who she knew right away as soon as she got to her house. It was her best friend Lucy who's she'd known for a long time.

Sonny got out of the car and Lucy ran up to her.

Lucy hugs Sonny very tightly and says "WELCOME HOME, SONNY!"

Sonny tries to smile so her best friend doesn't know how she really feels.

Sonny looks at her friend and says "Thanks so much."

Lucy says "I CAN'T WAIT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! SORRY I'M YELLING!"

Sonny chuckles and says "I know exactly why you're yelling. You're a little bit hyper at times and when you get excited you yell."

Lucy is calmed down now and she's stopped yelling "Yeah that's exactly what I'm like." She then asks Sonny "So what fun things do you wanna do first?"

Sonny says to her friend "Actually, Lucy, I promised somebody I'd call them as soon as I got home."

Lucy smiles and says "I know who you gonna call."

Sonny asks "You do?"

Lucy says "Yeah I know all about you and Chad Dylan Cooper. He sounds amazing."

Sonny says "He is and I'm gonna go call him right now."

Lucy says "Take as much time as you need."

Sonny says "Thanks Lucy."

Lucy asks "Need any help unpacking?"

Sonny says "Thanks that's so nice of you. I don't need any help though."

Lucy says "Rambling just another I do when I get excited. Sorry go call Chad right now."

Sonny says "We can hang out after I get done talking to him."

Lucy says "Okay. I'll wait as long as I have to."

Sonny goes inside her house and goes upstairs to her room.

When she gets in she pulls out her phone and goes to her speed dial and presses 1 since Chad's number 1 on her speed dial.

Chad picks up "Hey there m' lady. I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

Sonny says "I've actually been home for a few minutes."

Chad says "Oh then somebody must've been there waiting for you."

Sonny says "Yeah it was my best friend, Lucy. You probably don't remember her."

Chad says "Nope not really."

Sonny says "She was so excited to see me and when she gets excited she yells and rambles on for a while."

Chad asks "Were you excited to see her as well?"

Sonny was smiling when she first saw Lucy so Lucy wouldn't know how devastated she was but now that smile was gone. She says to Chad "No but I at least looked like I was. She knows about us because of magazines, but I didn't want her knowing how upset I am."

Chad says "You should tell her how you feel. She'll help you out."

Sonny starts crying "Chad I miss you so much already even though I just left."

Chad says "I know. I know. I miss you, too."

Sonny says "I don't feel like talking right now. I just wanna be alone."

Chad says to her "That's just fine by me. I'll talk to you later."

Sonny says "I love you and I miss you."

Chad says "Love you, miss you too."

Sonny hangs up without saying goodbye. If it was too painful for her to say before she left she wouldn't be able to say it now.

Lucy walks by Sonny's room and hears Sonny crying.

Lucy knocks on the door and asks "Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny says "I just wanna be alone right now, Lucy."

Lucy says "Okay. Come talk to me if you want."

Sonny sat in her room for about 2 hours then she went and talked to Lucy.

Lucy sees her and says "Hey you don't look so good."

Sonny says "I'm not alright, Lucy. I'm really upset."

Lucy asks "Well what's wrong?"

Sonny sits down on the couch with her friend and takes a deep breath

Lucy says to Sonny "You can tell me what's wrong; I'll be here to help you if I can."

Sonny starts crying and says "I don't think anybody can help me."

Lucy puts her arm around Sonny and asks "What's got you so upset?"

Sonny says "I had to leave Chad behind and I'm not able to go and visit him, and he's not able to come and visit!"

Lucy hugs Sonny and says "Oh my gosh! Sonny, I am so sorry."

Sonny shows Lucy the necklace Chad gave her and says "He gave this necklace to me one night when I was over at a party with him and his cast mates."

Lucy admires the necklace a lot "Whoa! That thing's just gorgeous!" She says astounded.

Sonny starts crying even harder "AFTER HE GAVE ME THE NECKLACE HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!"

Lucy hugs Sonny again "I'm very sorry you had to leave him." She says

Sonny asks "LUCY WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?"

Lucy says "I don't know. It's never easy being away from someone you love for so long."

Sonny says "NO IT ISN'T! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!"

Lucy asks "You're not gonna break up with Chad, are you!?"

Sonny says "NO WAY THAT'D JUST MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!"

Lucy says "I'm sure you'll get through this. Maybe his parents will change their minds and let him come to visit."

Sonny says "I doubt it."

Lucy looks at the time and it's about 6:30.

Lucy says to Sonny "I gotta go I promised my parents I'd be home by 7:00."

Sonny says "Bye, stop by anytime you'd like."

Lucy hugs Sonny one more time and says "If you need me just call me."

Lucy then leaves Sonny's house and Sonny is sitting by herself. She decides to call somebody but this time it's not Chad who she calls, it's Zora.

Zora is at her house watching TV downstairs when she hears her phone ring.

She goes to the phone and picks it up.

She says "Lancaster residence, Zora speaking."

Sonny says "Hey, Zora it's Sonny."

Zora asks "How you doing, Sonny?"

Sonny says "I'm hurting real bad, Zora. No matter how many times somebody tries to cheer me up, it's just not working."

Zora turns her TV off so she can just talk to Sonny. She says "I'm really sorry you're so upset."

Sonny says "Zora, Chad's the love of my life, and even the thought of being away from him devastates me."

Zora says "I feel really bad for you, and if I understood what you were going through I'd give you some advice."

Sonny says "Doubt it's going to help me. Nothing's helped me feel better."

Zora says "Yeah. Pretty much the only time you're gonna feel better is when the summer's over and you come back."

Sonny says "I don't wanna wait that long! I can't wait that long!"

Zora says "Look, Sonny, I know you very well, and I know you're a strong woman. You're like a big sister to me, someone who I look up to; someone who I'll always be there when they need me."

Sonny says "Thanks, Zora. For someone so young you're really wise."

Zora says "It's kind of a gift."

Sonny says "You surprise me a lot by how much you know. I mean; you're only 12 years old maybe almost 13, I'm not sure when your birthday is, but you know lots of things. Another thing that surprises me about you is how kind and sweet you are to people."

Zora says "Yeah I'm tough on the outside mushy on the inside."

Sonny says "You're all so kind and thoughtful; well all of you except Tawni. What's her problem?"

Zora says "Big ego which makes her think she's superior to everybody else."

Sonny starts crying and says "Yeah a few weeks before I left I was in the dressing room I share with Tawni and I was packing up. I came across a picture of Chad and I was really upset and I started crying."

Zora says "Kinda like you are now."

Sonny says "Exactly."

Zora says "I'm guessing Tawni didn't do a thing to help."

Sonny says "SHE MADE ME FEEL WORSE!"

Zora asked "What'd she do?"

Sonny says "She told me she didn't understand why I was so upset."

Zora says "Of course she wouldn't understand that. She doesn't care about anybody but herself."

Sonny says "That's exactly what Chad said when I told him what happened."

Zora asks "How'd you react to what Tawni said?"

Sonny says "I told her of course she wouldn't understand because she doesn't know what feels like to have her heart broken."

Zora says "If she even has one."

Sonny says "She told me I'd see Chad again in 3 months. I told her she just doesn't get the way I feel and then left our dressing room."

Zora says "That's what I would've done."

Sonny says "Chad was coming over to talk to me, and when I told him what happened he got pretty mad."

Zora says "As any boyfriend would when someone hurts his girlfriend."

Sonny says "Tawni came out of dressing room and told us to keep it down because she was trying to sleep."

Zora says "That's just cold."

Sonny says "Chad told her she was selfish for not caring about me being so hurt."

Zora says "He's right."

Sonny asks "So how have you been doing?"

Zora says "I've been doing well. Hey sorry I gotta go I'm going out to dinner tonight with my family. Talk to you later, Sonny."

Sonny says "Bye have fun."

Zora says "I will. Talk to you later."

They both hang up then Sonny goes up to her room and starts unpacking her things.


	6. Hard times at home

About 4 weeks have passed since Sonny got home and her mom's starting to notice some changes about her

One day Connie goes into Sonny's room "Sweetie, we need to talk." She says to her daughter

Sonny says "Of course, mom. You and I can always talk when we need to."

Connie takes hold of Sonny's and says "Sweetie, I'm starting to worry about you. You hardly come out of your room, you're always quiet when you are out of your room, and whenever you're in your room I always hear you crying so loud."

Sonny starts crying and says "Mom I've just been so upset lately. I don't feel like coming out of my room that much. When I am I'm too upset to say anything."

Connie hugs Sonny and says "I know you miss Chad, sweetie, but you can't spend your whole summer in your room all by yourself."

Sonny asks "Mom, do you even understand what I'm going through!?"

Connie says "Yes I do understand actually."

Sonny says "I didn't mean to snap at you like that please don't be mad."

Connie hugs Sonny again "I could never be mad at you."

Sonny asks "What happened with you?"

Connie says "Well my mom had lost her job but she found another one, but the job was really far away. I had to leave my best friend and boyfriend behind. It was hard on all of us."

Sonny asks "Did you ever see them again?"

Connie says "Sadly, no I didn't."

Sonny says "I'm sorry to hear that."

Connie says "It was hard. And I know what you're going through right now is hard for you. But you and Chad will be together again soon. Just try to enjoy being home with your friends and family again."

Sonny says "I don't think I can, mom."

Connie says "Like I said when you asked me if we could stay down there; if it were up to me I'd make it so you wouldn't have to leave."

Sonny's phone rings and she picks it up and sees that it's Chad. Her mom leaves the room to give her some space.

Sonny answers her phone "Hey, Chad."

Chad was really upset about Sonny leaving and he tried not to show how upset he was. Now that Sonny was gone he found it harder and harder not to.

Chad says "I miss you so much. I know you just left, but I can't take it. PLEASE COME BACK!"

Sonny starts to cry too and says "I wish I could."

Chad says "Last night I had a dream about us. Some big wipeout happened and we were the only two people left on Earth. We didn't care though, we had each other and that's all that mattered."

Sonny says "I couldn't even sleep last night. I tried to but I was just too upset."

Chad says "Without you I feel so lost, I can't think clearly. When Chloe and I were rehearsing for an episode of the show, I just couldn't focus because all I could think about was you. I just totally lost it and started crying my eyes out."

Sonny says "I'm so sorry."

Chad says "The director says maybe we should take the rest of the summer off because if I wasn't able to focus nothing would be getting done."

Sonny says "Talk to your parents about coming here again. Since your shows not on, I'm sure they'll say yes now."

Chad says "That sounds like a good idea. I'll go do that now."

Sonny says "I hope they say yes."

Chad says "So do I."

Sonny and Chad hang up and Chad goes downstairs to talk to his parents again.


	7. Chad's surprise visit

About a week later Sonny is downstairs watching TV when she hears a knock on the door.

Sonny says "I'm coming."

She gets up to the door opens it and sees Chad standing on the porch.

She is so surprised and shocked she freezes up.

Chad says "Wow I knew you'd be surprised but not this surprised!"

Sonny finally gets unfrozen and she throws her arms around Chad "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE COMING!" She says happy and shocked.

Chad says "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sonny says "Well you definitely succeeded!"

Chad kisses Sonny and comes into the house.

Chad says "This place is nice."

Sonny mom gets home from grocery shopping and sees Sonny and Chad sitting together on the couch.

Sonny says "Mom, Chad's parents said he could come and visit over the summer!"

Connie asks "How did this happen?"

Chad says "Well they originally said no because they wanted me to stay and work on my show. One day during rehearsal I was out of it. The director decided we needed the summer off, too especially me."

Connie asks "Isn't there somebody in charge of the studio?"

Chad says "Yes his name's Mr. Condor. The director of the show told Mr. Condor how I was feeling. Mr. Condor is kind of strict and harsh at times, but apparently he's got a soft spot and he agreed to give the Mac Falls the summer off."

Connie says "Well that's great for you two."

Chad goes and sits down next to Sonny and says "Yeah it is."

Over the next few weeks Chad and Sonny spend all their time together going to fancy restaurants, going to the movies, and just talking and snuggling.

After 2 weeks of staying with Sonny it was time for Chad to go back home.

Chad says "See you in about a month."

Sonny says "At least we'll see each other soon that's all that's important."


	8. Spending the rest of the summer together

After 2 weeks of staying with Sonny it was time for Chad to go back home.

Chad says "See you in about a month."

Sonny says "At least we'll see each other soon that's all that's important."

The next time Chad comes to visit is near Independence day. On Independence day Chad and Sonny go to the local fair together by themselves.

Chad sees a squirt gun game with a stuffed cow as the prize. He points it out to Sonny and takes her over to the booth holding her hand.

He hands the guy at the stand a ticket and the man explains the rules to him.

The man says "This game's very simple. All you need to do is shoot the water at the target and you'll win this stuffed cow."

The game starts and Chad shoots the water at the hole. A couple of times he got off track but he got right back on.

The man says "Congratulations you win this adorable stuffed cow," then he realizes Chad and asks "Hey aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie falls?"

Chad says "Yes I am. I'm here visiting Sonny because being apart for the summer wasn't something we wanted."

The man says "Of course not, you two have fun now."

Chad says "Thanks, you too."

In about 4 hours after Sonny and Chad had been at the fair the fireworks started. They got to Chad's car and watched the fireworks together and they kissed a few times and they felt sparks of their own just like when they had their first kiss.

They got back to Sonny's house at around midnight and Sonny was so tired she slept the whole ride home.

When Chad got to her house he woke her up and said "Sonny we're at your house."

Sonny holds out her arms and still half asleep says "Carry me."

Chad smiles and unbuckles Sonny's seatbelt then picks her up and carries her in her house.

Instead of carrying her to her room he sets her down on the couch and covers her with a blanket.

He kisses her on the cheek and says "Goodnight, m' lady. I love you and I had so much fun with you tonight."

Sonny says "I had fun, too. Love you, see you in the morning."

Chad headed back home the next day.

He says to Sonny "I'll be back for your birthday."

Sonny says "I can't wait."

On August 18th two days before Sonny's birthday, Chad arrives at her house.

On Sonny's birthday Chad took her out to the lake for a romantic evening together. He gave her a card he made himself.

Sonny reads the card "You're the one who I never thought I'd meet. The one who helped me see the error of my ways and helped me change who I am. I'm so lucky I have you, and I first I know I didn't deserve you. Now I can't imagine being without you."

Chad says "I love so much and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sonny says "Same here."

Chad says "Happy birthday, m' lady."

Sonny giggles and says "Thanks you're the greatest gift I ever received."

Chad blushes "Aw, that's so sweet."

The two of them stayed together every day for the rest of the summer. When they went back to Hollywood in September they felt so happy to finally be together and to have spent their summer together.


End file.
